Fragmentos de Tiempo
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Una historia de Eriol-Clow, Yue, Tomoyo y otros personajes, se centra en la pareja T+E. Mi primer fic en Fanfiction Net!!
1. Reflejo y Realidad

**_Fragmentos de _****Tiempo__**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. Si estas en contra de una posible relación entre varios personajes como Yue- Clow, Eriol-Tomoyo, o combinaciones, mejor no lo leas. Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail: lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx **

**Nota aclaratoria:**

Se que este fanfic es producto de una mente alucinada, pero no importa a lo que iba: esta fanfic fluctúa entre el presente, pasado y futuro, es decir, no lleva una cronología establecida, como tampoco lleva un orden lógico de secuencias como puede estar Tomoyo en el presente y en el siguiente párrafo Eriol en el pasado, trataré de que se siga un orden, he dicho: tratare, no prometo nada. He divido secuencias, escena o como quieran llamarlo con un *, creo que será más fácil de comprender el fic con este pequeño símbolo. Es mi deber aclarar que las escenas pasan del presente al pasado, porque algún personaje esta recordando un hecho de su vida (ok, ya se que esta nota sale sobrando) y después de eso vuelven al presente. Algunos se preguntarán en donde anda el futuro???, ajajajaja, pues anda de parranda, ¬¬U, en los primeros caps, casi no mezclo al futuro como se darán cuenta, he dicho casi... Eso es todo, disfruten del fic!****

***********************************************************

Capítulo I              Reflejo y Realidad

**"Heredo la belleza y crueldad de la naturaleza y la vida misma"**

Tomoyo miró fuera amparada en la casa. No sabía si estaba despierta o dormida. El mundo oscuro se deslizaba veloz y una suave voz canturreaba en sus oídos. Se sentía perdida, sola y abatida; se reclino en el mullido sofá y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que los puños, ahogó un suspiro. La habitación estaba en silencio, inundada en la penumbra, sólo una tenue luz entraba por la ventana, donde la luna miraba melancólica.

La joven se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se levanto del sillón con energía, era alta y arrogante, el orgullo había regresado a su figura junto con la frialdad en su rostro, camino hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y salió de la habitación con paso firme.

*

Una mañana clara de nubes ligeras y un viento que viraba hacia el oeste. El jardín era verde, un árbol crecía esplendorosamente, debajo de él había una mesa de jardín. El joven tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a la boca, degustando el sabor de la bebida. Posó su vista en una puerta, de la cual salió una chica de cabello castaño y semblante alegre, unos cuantos años más grande que él, la chica se acercaba a él con paso lento mirándolo a los ojos como si tratará de leer la mente del hombre, llegó ante él y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, con gesto severo lo miró y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede, Eriol?

- Nada, ¿Acaso debe suceder algo?- respondió con una sonrisa

- ¡Siempre tan misterioso!, ¡A veces quisiera que no fueras Clow!

- Si no lo fuera, nadie estaría aquí- contestó tranquilamente- y no soy Clow, soy Eriol- volvió a sonreír

- Sólo eres Eriol con las memorias de Clow- murmuró la chica- pero eres tan parecido a él, que no me dejas acercar.

- Nakuru... tanto Spinel como tú son lo más cercano a mi corazón y me conocen tal cual

- Entonces no te conozco- replicó Nakuru- no sé lo que te sucede y tú n haces nada para que yo salga de mi ignorancia

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, no sucede nada.

- Eriol...

- ¡Anda!, Siéntate a desayunar o piensas quedarte de pie

Nakuru hizo una mueca y miro el árbol por unos momentos, se sentó y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la fría brisa en su cara. Eriol era su creador y amo, se suponía que ella lo conocía casi tan bien como ella misma se conocía pero Eriol era Clow y era Eriol, una combinación difícil de entender tan difícil que era imposible. Sonrió, se preguntó si Yue había conocido tan bien a Clow a tal punto de conocer sus emociones y pensamientos.

Yue, el hermoso ángel creado por Clow, aquel Yue que había y amaba a Clow y ese amor, precisamente, fue la perdición del ángel, ella no estaba dispuesta a que se repitiera la misma escena, ella no quería perder su amor, ella no iba a cometer el mismo error... Aunque Yue y ella tenían la misma debilidad, los dos eran la luna...

Nakuru término de desayunar necesitaba tiempo lejos de aquel hombre, se levantó e inclinó la cabeza, se despidió del hombre y se alejó caminando por el jardín, dejando sólo a Eriol

- No pasa nada, querida Nakuru, sólo que no sé que ocurre en tu corazón y no quisiera descubrirlo, como tampoco sé que ocurre en el mío desde que la volví a ver- murmuró Eriol con una voz ronca que no parecía la de él.

*

De nuevo la noche cayó sobre su cabeza y corazón, no entro a la casa, se sentó en el pasto verde, mirando las estrellas siendo reflejadas en sus pupilas, una sombra halada se situó junto a ella.

- Estrellas- dijo la sombra, ella asintió girando su rostro y viendo el rostro de aquella ilusión

- Yue... -susurró y se levantó poco a poco del pasto, quedando frente al ángel plateado, se arrojo a sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza entre la tela de seda, llorando amargamente- Eriol...

El ángel la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla, queriendo quitarle ese dolor con el abrazo. Eriol: la reencarnación de su antiguo amo, de su antiguo amor, de su todo: Read Li Clow. El recuerdo vino a su mente súbitamente golpeándolo con fuerza.

*

Una noche de invierno, después de mirar por la ventana la caída de copos de nieve, se volvió y vio a su amo sentado en ese sofá forrado de terciopelo rojo, leyendo un libro con pasta de cuero negro, en la otra mano una copa de un suave vino, mientras las llamas danzaban alegremente en la chimenea, proporcionando luz y dibujando el perfil del hombre frente a ella. Keroberus estaba arriba en la habitación del amo, durmiendo, era un flojo. Yue camino hacia una esquina de la habitación, deslizándose suavemente en la pared hasta llegar al piso, tomo el libro que estaba a su lado, tratando de concentrase en la lectura, pero era en vano su mente sólo dibujaba la imagen del hombre en el sofá; se levantó lentamente de su lugar después de unos minutos.

Clow sintió un leve calor e incorporó la vista, ante él, arrodillado estaba su ángel lunar, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de él, y mirándolo con esos cristalinos ojos felinos de indefinido color. Clow sonrió.

- ¿Sucede algo, Yue?- preguntó aún con esa cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Yue negó con la cabeza.

- Usted- empezó, mientras sentía un ligero rubor cubrir sus mejillas- nunca me dejará, ¿Verdad?

El mago se sorprendió, clavo sus ojos azul profundo en los del guardián. Vio miedo, angustia, tristeza y melancolía en esos ojos indiferentes, fríos de la Luna. Descubrió en esa  mirada más allá de lo que el guardián estuviera dispuesto a admitir delante de él o de cualquier persona.

- No, nunca te dejare, querido Yue-hablo con voz seria pero cariñosa, mientras que en la boca de Yue se dibujaba una sonrisa y Clow se estremeció ante esa cristalina y límpida muestra de afecto.

Yue se inclinó un poco, rozó suavemente los labios del mago y se separo, hundiendo su rostro entre las ropas del mago esperando una reacción pero no sucedió. Clow estaba demasiado sorprendido por el acto. Yue comenzó a sollozar amargamente mientras el sabor agridulce se fundía en sus labios.

*

- Tomoyo- dijo, acariciando el sedoso cabello color azabache, compartiendo su dolor.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante minutos o horas, hasta que los sollozos se apagaron poco a poco. Tomoyo levantó el rostro mirando la cara del guardián: finas facciones, ojos felinos de indefinido color, labios delgados con un suave color rosa- rojo, una piel tersa y suave blanca, nívea...  belleza, elegancia y soberbia mezcladas dando una combinación perfecta.

Yue miro a la mujer que tenía en brazos, piel de porcelana, ojos azules como la infinidad del mar, cabello sedoso de color azabache comparable sólo con la oscuridad, labios finos matizaos por un ligero rojo, facciones finas... belleza, elegancia y soberbia. Yue le acarició la mejilla llevándose en esa caricia el rastro de una lágrima.

*

Nakuru se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba inmóvil viendo su reflejo, surgió un resplandor de su cuerpo que inundo la habitación, cuando la luz se disipó, delante del espejo se hallaba la guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow.

La posición de ella no había cambiado, sus ojos de un color que pasaba por el rojo hasta el rosa seguían clavados en el espejo, levanto una mano y la dirigió al espejo, acarició el cristal, sintiendo el frío de este en la palma y dedos, apretó el puño y momentos después se derrumbo frente al espejo, se le nublo la vista por unos segundos. Se irguió de nuevo con cierta dificulta. Miró por última vez su reflejo en el espejo y dio media vuelta, sus alas de mariposa fueron reflejadas en el espejo. Salió de la habitación.

*

El cálido fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, unos ojos azules miraban el danzar de las llamas.

- Belleza de un elfo- dijo cerrando los ojos.

*

Ya había creado las cartas, cuando decidió crear también a los guardianes, el primer guardián nacería en verano. Clow pasaba noches enteras en vela estudiando y dándole forma al guardián. Decidió que el primer guardián sería el sol... Infinita luz...

En verano, soplaba el viento hacia el sur, un viento ligero que traía con él cantos de nacimiento. En la habitación apenas alumbrada por unas cuantas velas, Clow ya hacia en medio de ella, con sus ropas de hechicero, enfrente de un círculo mágico. Murmuraba unas palabras sin sentido para los oídos de cualquier ser humano "normal", unas palabras en algún idioma antiguo, concentrando su poder mágico en un punto de la habitación, las cortinas ondeaban ligeramente, de pronto se escuchó un estallido, los cristales se rompieron y las cortinas se desgarraron. En el suelo se encontraba una figura, una figura con alas, Clow miró maravillado a la criatura que ya hacia a sus pies, se inclinó y tocó suavemente el hombro de aquella extraña y maravillosa criatura. Está abrió los ojos lentamente, miró por unos segundos al hechicero y después sonrió.

Había nacido el primer guardián; un hermoso león halado sin melena, de un pelaje dorado cobrizo, con unos ojos juguetones y curioso. Su nombre: Keroberus.

Cuatro meses después nacería el segundo guardián. Su símbolo ya estaba decidido desde un principio. La Luna, la hermosa luna. Clow pasaba no solo noches enteras en la creación de este ser sino días enteros, dándole forma a una figura borrosa en la mente del hechicero, cada hebra del pelo de este ser era pensada por Clow. Él amaba a la luna y la luna lo amaba a él...

Contemplo estupefacto su reciente creación, a su lado se encontraba el león halado con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de no perder ningún detalle. La figura abrió los ojos, viendo a Clow primero y después a Keroberus. Clow no podía comprender como había creado a semejante ilusión. Observó los ojos del guardián tratando de definir el color de estos.

- Azules... no, violetas... no, esmeralda... - decía su mente

Las alas se desplegaron en toda su magnificencia dejando ver unas plumas plateadas. Clow no pudo pensar más. Sólo una idea retumbaba en su cabeza:

- Belleza élfica

Sonrió satisfecho, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y quedo cerca de ese ser.

- Yue... luna- salió de los labios de Clow, mientras un niño de doce años miraba al hechicero con curiosidad y asombro.

*

Un ovillo tejido de luz y oscuridad estaba ante sus ojos, una luz invadió la habitación y ante él, el ovillo empezaba a dibujar una silueta humana. La luz se desvaneció, ante sus ojos se encontraba una chica de no más de 16 años, con una cabellera larga hasta la cintura de un color rojo-rosa, piel blanca como el papel, delgados labios, facciones finas y ojos de un peculiar color. En la espalda de la chica nacían dos hermosas alas de mariposa.

El niño parpadeo una vez y miro a la chica. La tercera guardiana había nacido... Rubymoon

Una pantera negra con hermosas alas de mariposa y unos ojos distantes veían al niño que estaba sentado en un sillón rojo, se volvió hacia un libro. La pantera había nacido unos días después de la guardiana, de la misma forma que esta: envuelto en luz y oscuridad. La diferencia entre estos guardianes y los antiguos era abismal, sus caracteres eran diametralmente opuestos. ¿Por qué?. Nadie lo sabía, sólo su creador. Los ojos del guardián se volvieron de nuevo al niño.

- Amo Eriol, será mejor que vaya a dormir- el niño lo miro por unos segundos.

- Lo haré Spinel, hasta mañana- el chiquillo esbozó una sonrisa, antes de salir del salón acaricio a la pantera.

Spinel -sun era el cuarto guardián, su símbolo era el del Sol, igual que el símbolo de Keroberus; Rubymoon, su compañera era la homologa de Yue, sin duda, un guardián no tenía nada que ver con el otro.

Eriol a pesar de su corta edad había creado a la guardiana y al guardián, para ayudarse en su misión con la dueña de las cartas Clow, si lo había hecho una vez, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?, sólo se tenían que corregir algunos errores del pasado.

*

El hombre sentado en el sillón, abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando el crepitar de las llamas. Los cuatro guardianes encerraban una belleza sin igual, pero los de la luna dejaban esa mundana belleza para acercarse, ¡No! Igualarse a la belleza de un Elfo: los seres más hermosos y casi perfectos de la creación.  Una imagen le vino a la mente y un recuerdo con ella.

*

Una mujer alta, delgada, de largo cabello, rizado en las puntas lo veía petrificada, con miedo en los ojos. Él incapaz de hacer algo sólo la contemplaba bajo la fría lluvia.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Eriol, tú me conoces

- No te conozco... -firmeza había en su voz.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque esa es la verdad... - dudo un segundo de lo que iba a decir- yo no conozco a Eriol como tampoco conozco a Clow

- Tomoyo

- Y tampoco me conoces

Esa era una mentira, Eriol conocía perfectamente a Tomoyo Daidouji, tanto o más que Sakura la conocía. Sabia cual era su comportamiento, sus aficiones, obsesiones, amores, miedos, dolores... Él esa persona que ella consideraba un extraño, la conocía como nunca lo haría otra persona, la conocía como él conocía a sus creaciones, como conocía el corazón de Yue, incluso el de Rubymoon.

Las finas agujas de agua se le clavaban en el rostro y cuerpo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al verla frente a él, temblando bajo la lluvia, pero segura y con firmeza, altiva...  Ya no era esa niña de 10 años que él conoció... era una mujer, una mujer arrogante, orgullosa, fría, altiva, sin embargo con una nostalgia en los ojos y una soledad infinita en su silueta... mentira... No la conocía.

*

- No te conozco- dijo llevándose a la boca el vaso de whisky. El olor de la bebida embriago a sus sentidos.

Tres personas totalmente diferentes le habían dicho una verdad: "No te conozco"; Yue: su ángel plateado, Rubymoon; un hada lunar, Tomoyo: una mujer frágil y bella.

- Yo tampoco los conozco...

Equivocación total... él lo sabía...

*****************************************************************************

**Notas de la autora:**

Saben?, voy a optar por ya no escribir este apartado, nunca tengo algo interesante que decir. En fin, me voy a sacrificar, va a ir un poco lento este fanfic, pero espero no decepcionar a nadie. De una manera u otra este fic es mi más grande proyecto por el momento.  Un pequeño adelanto para dentro de uno o dos capítulos, hacen aparición cinco personajes, se integrarán al fic pero no su asusten serán personajes creo que conocidos por la mayoría y no tendrán un papel estelar... supongo ^_^U.  Se aceptan reviews, porque a mi e-mil le están saliendo telarañas ^^uuu. Por cierto, cambie mi e-mail porque tuve problemas con el de uole.


	2. Elen

**_Fragmentos de _****Tiempo__**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. Si estas en contra de una posible relación entre varios personajes como Yue- Clow, Eriol-Tomoyo, o combinaciones, mejor no lo leas. Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail: lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx **

**Nota aclaratoria:**

 Se que este fanfic es producto de una mente alucinada, pero no importa a lo que iba: esta fanfic fluctúa entre el presente, pasado y futuro, es decir, no lleva una cronología establecida, como tampoco lleva un orden lógico de secuencias como puede estar Tomoyo en el presente y en el siguiente párrafo Eriol en el pasado, trataré de que se siga un orden, he dicho: tratare, no prometo nada. He divido secuencias, escena o como quieran llamarlo con un *, creo que será más fácil de comprender el fic con este pequeño símbolo. Es mi deber aclarar que las escenas pasan del presente al pasado, porque algún personaje esta recordando un hecho de su vida (ok, ya se que esta nota sale sobrando) y después de eso vuelven al presente. Algunos se preguntarán en donde anda el futuro???, ajajajaja, pues anda de parranda, ¬¬U, en los primeros caps, casi no mezclo al futuro como se darán cuenta, he dicho casi... Eso es todo, disfruten del fic!

*************************************************************************

Capítulo II                      Elen  

Las cortinas blancas semitransparentes ondeaban ligeramente, mientras una brisa inundaba la habitación. En la cama descansaba una persona, su largo cabello se extendía sobre la 

almohada, su respiración era suave. En el balcón una figura plateada miraba al cielo.

*

- ¡Clow, yo te am...!- un dedo se poso en sus labios

- Es hora de dormir

- Pero...

- Shhhhht, vamos a dormir- sonrió

- ¡Yo no quiero dormir!

- ¿No?, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto gentilmente el mago

- Yo quería decirte... - algo lo interrumpió

Clow había introducido una galleta en su boca, rozando suavemente sus labios con los dedos. El guardián se sonrojo profundamente.

- ¿Te gusta?

Yue masticó y trago la galleta, no estaba mal, sin embargo él no quería comer galletas y le tenía sin cuidado el sabor de este en ese momento, lo que él quería era decirle finalmente que lo amaba y que no le importaría condenarse por toda la eternidad a causa de ese amor. 

El ángel plateado se acerco al hechicero, súbitamente abrazo al hombre, este no movía ni un solo músculo.

- Clow- murmuró Yue, las mejillas blancas estaban teñidas de rojo

Clow suspiró el suave aroma del guardián. Una mezcla de fragancias: vainilla, athelas e invierno...

No se sentía capaz de rechazar tanto amor. Tocó suavemente el pelo del joven: sedoso, suave al contacto.

Sucedió...

Yue cerró el espacio, saboreando de nuevo lo agridulce de los labios de su amo. Clow cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por la luna y el beso prohibido.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Clow?!- resonó una voz en su cabeza mientras acariciaba el cabello plateado del joven- Acariciando a Yue- contestó- ¡Te mereces el infierno!- Yue lo besó- ¡Ya estoy condenado a él!- se dejo llevar.

Clow empezó a corresponder ese beso inocente, convirtiéndolo en uno más profundo. Yue enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro-azulado del obre, emitiendo un ligero gemido contra los labios del hechicero.

- Muerte, dolor, tristeza... - resonó en la cabeza de Clow- amor, dulzura, comprensión- volvió a oír

La oscuridad lo rodeó, estaba sólo en aquel lugar

- Muerte, dolor, tristeza....

Una imagen paso frente a sus ojos: Yue llorando amargamente

- Amor, dulzura, comprensión....- la voz le era desconocida totalmente a Clow

Otra imagen: unos ojos verdes y pétalos de cerezo.

- Muerte, dolor, tristeza, amor, dulzura, comprensión... Poder tocar lo divino aquí en la Tierra- la voz ceso.

Clow vio frente a sí a Yue llorando, alas de mariposa, una mirada felina fría y distante, una cabellera azabache, los ojos esmeralda,  finalmente una flor de cerezo que caía hasta posarse en sus pies, dejándolo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Se aparto bruscamente del joven, este lo miraba atónito. Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos y las imágenes estaban aún nítidas en sus pupilas.

- Amo... yo...- Clow miró al ángel con sorpresa- si hice algo malo... le pido....

Corto las palabras del muchacho con un movimiento de la mano, no quería que Yue se disculpará por lo sucedido menos que se sintiera culpable por algo que ni siquiera él mismo comprendía.

- Es hora de dormir- su voz no sonaba como él quería que sonara. Era distante, fría, grave.

Yue bajo la mirada, apartándose lentamente del mago y crispando los puños con fuerza. Clow miró la escena sintiéndose miserable...

- Vamos a dormir- dijo tomando entre sus manos la mano de Yue- te llevare a tu habitación- sonrió cariñosamente

Yue no se movía ni un milímetro, sintió de nuevo el calor del cuerpo de Clow y se atrevió a verlo a la cara, este le sonrió, se dejo guiar por esa cálida mano por los corredores y escaleras.

- Buenas noches, Yue-chan- murmuró, para después salir de la habitación.

*

- Yue-san- escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó hacia la voz- Yue-san- una pequeña nota de miedo tenía la voz.

- Aquí estoy, Tomoyo-chan- contestó, mientras entraba a al habitación, contemplando la fina figura que estaba sentada en la cama.

- Pensé que te habías ido- la voz empezaba a quebrársele

- Te prometí quedarme- se sentó al borde de la cama

- Gracias- balbuceo- ¿Quién es Clow?

Abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta. ¿Por qué todo se reducía a una persona: Clow/Eriol?

- Tú no quieres saber quién es Clow sino quién es Eriol, ¿Me equivoco?- Tomoyo negó con la cabeza- no lo sé... esa es la respuesta más sincera que te puedo dar

- En un tiempo creía conocer a las personas- hablo Tomoyo con voz débil- Syaoran, por ejemplo, conocía sus sentimientos, mejor que él; Sakura-chan: despistada pero linda, sincera dulce; Chiharu: con una paciencia increíble; Rika-chan: madura y con una carácter gentil que conquistó el corazón de Tereda; Yamazaki-kun: mentiroso, sí, sin embargo de buen corazón, con una increíble imaginación: Naoko: fantasiosa y soñadora como nadie que haya conocido hasta ahora; Touya- kun: con un complejo de protección hacia Sakura, testarudo y terco, pero dulce y gentil... y tú... Yue-san: indiferente, frío, distante, arrogante, lleno de pasión, amor, dolor, nostalgia, dulzura, nobleza, ¡Una combinación digna de ser entendida!...- hizo una pausa- creía conocer a las personas... legó él y desde ese momento no me siento capaz de conocer a alguien porque nunca llegue a conocerlo a él... -Tomoyo se movió en las almohadas inquieta, como buscando algo- ¿Sabes?, no creo que alguien conozca a Eriol tal cual, como también creo que Clow es un misterio...

Yue la escuchaba en silencio, sin embargo al escuchar nombrar a Clow se agitó en donde estaba sentado.

Estaban en la habitación con la luz apagada, sólo la tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana.

*

El hombre se levanto del sillón rojo, con paso lento cruzó la habitación. No se molesto en apagar el fuego ni en correr las cortinas de la ventana, sólo camino hacia la puerta de roble, tomo el  picaporte y lo giro, un ligero sonido producido por la puerta irrumpió en el silencio de la estancia. El hombre salió, comenzó a caminar por el corredor, este alumbrado por unas cuantas lámparas apostadas a los costados, llego a las escaleras principales y comenzó a subir, levantó la mirada y la encontró ahí.

- Rubymoon- murmuró y la guardiana lo miraba a los ojos con determinación

- Amo... - comenzó ella con voz quebrada

A Eriol le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar la voz de su guardiana devastada. No iba a cometer el mismo error del pasado, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo...

*

Kerberos bostezaba enseñando los colmillos, Yue tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del hechicero parecía somnoliento. Clow leía un libro con interés.

- ¿Estaremos toda la noche en vela?

- "¿Estaremos?", Kerberos deberías irte a dormir de una buena vez si tanto sueño tienes- contestó Yue gravemente

- Cállate- el león le enseñaba la lengua al ángel- Clow, ¿Acaso no puedes leer mañana?

- ¿Por qué no te duermes y dejas de molestar a Clow?

- ¡No quiero!

- Entonces deja de quejarte

- ¡No quiero!- volvió a decir, sacándole de nuevo la lengua al ángel

- ¡Vete!- dijo el guardián perdiendo la paciencia

- Jo, ¿Y dejarlos solos?- señalo primero a Clow y después a Yue con la pata- ¡Naaaaaaah!

Yue estaba a punto de fabricar un par de cristales

- Kerberos, en verdad, ¿No tienes sueño?- hablo su creador por primera vez desde iniciada la discusión entre él y el ángel, de esa forma interrumpiendo los planes de Yue de asesinar al león

- Pues... sí- titubeo Kerberos

- Ve a dormir, en un momento te alcanzare 

Kerberos bostezó de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos.

- De acuerdo- acepto para sorpresa de Yue- tengo... mucho sueño- deijo antes de bostezar de nuevo- Hasta mañana...

Con un andar relajado, Kerberos salió del estudio, murmurando unas cuantas palabras que para Yue fueron incomprensibles

- Se ha ido-dijo Yue con cierta sorpresa y Clow tenía una expresión divertida.

Yue apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en el regazo de Clow, este puso el libro en un taburete cercano mientras que su mano se deslizaba por el cabello plateado. Yue cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

Después Yue se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, Clow lo siguió, rodeo la cintura del joven con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en el cuello del joven.

- Te amo, clow- murmuró Yue, dándose  vuelta para quedar frente al hechicero

- Yue...

La luna beso a Clow.

*

- ¡Hola, Rubymoon!- intento que su voz sonará alegre

- Eriol... 

- Estoy por salir, no te preocupes por mí, quizá no llegue a dormir- se encamino con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta principal, tomo del perchero una chaqueta y se la puso precipitadamente- ¡Nos vemos!- gritó cerrando la puerta

La guardiana miraba confundida la puerta

- ¡Maldición!- exclamo dándose media vuelta y se dirigió a su pieza.

*

Tomoyo miraba con irritación el techo dela habitación. Yue dormía en la habitación continua, se había ido después de asegurarse de que ella estaría bien .

Ya no vivía en Tomoeda desde 5 años atrás, ahora habitaba una hermosa mansión en Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo principalmente. Yukito había venido con ella, ya que con el paso de los años se convirtieron en más que simples conocidos, Yukito/ Yue habia establecido con ella una relación especial.

Tomoyo y Yue solían pasar horas enteras en el salón de la mansión, platicando sobre diversos tópicos, ninguno en particular. A Tomoyo le encantaba poder contemplar la belleza del Ángel y a Yue la fragilidad de la joven... una relación bastante especial.

*

- Bilbo- dijo la chica- un nombre extraño, ¿Tú lo conociste?

- No, sólo su historia- negó con la cabeza- Clow solía hacerme leer libros acerca de la Tierra Media y a mi no me molestaba hacerlo.

Otra noche

- Estel: esperanza- sonrió- es un bonito nombre- hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente a Yue- si tengo un hijo lo llamare Estel- volvió a sonreír

- Y el anillo de Barahir representa el remoto parentesco entre los hombres y los Elfos- finalizó Yue con un brillo en la mirada

- Es fantástico- no pudo reprimir un bostezo, ya era tarde.

- Es hora de dormir- viendo como la joven luchaba por no cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y quedaba dormida en el sillón. Yue la contemplo- es interesante recordar viejas historias que marcaron la vida no sólo de la Tierra Media- murmuró.

Se acercó a la chica y con delicadeza la tomo en brazos llevándola a su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Estrella de la Tarde

*

- Estrella de la tarde- susurró Tomoyo

Yue la llamaba Estrella de la Tarde de cariño, no comprendía bien a bien el por qué de ese apodo cariñoso, algún día le preguntaría. Tenía una vaga referencia: Estrella de la Tarde había sido el amor de Aragorn, un hombre que había participado en la Guerra del Anillo.

Se levanto de la cama, poniéndose unas zapatillas de dormir de color blanco, el camisón de un color lila tenue se arrastró por el suelo, se acerco al balcón sintiendo el aire pegarle en la cara y pecho, el mismo aire que hacia ondear las cortinas, salió al balcón extendiendo los brazos a la luna.

- Libre... ¡Quiero ser libre!- casi grito- libre de estos sentimientos.

*

Eriol vagaba por las calles de Londres, las manos las llevaba dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, de vez en cuando alzaba la vista hacia el cielo. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la orilla de una banqueta, mirando hacia el cielo; las estrellas titilaban alegremente y el suave murmullo del agua de una fuente cercana rompía el silencio reinante. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Sus labios reflejaban una especie de sonrisa

Remolinos de sentimientos y sensaciones...

- De nuevo- susurró

En una vida ya había cometido un error que le costo caro... ahora, siglos después había vuelto a cometer ese error.

- El hechicero más poderoso de toda la historia, vencido por simples sentimientos... dos veces- murmuró con voz amarga con los ojos aún cerrados.

*

Daidouji se sentó en la banca dejando que el murmullo del agua alejará todos sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza mirando la copa de un árbol.

- ¿Qué es amor?- preguntó al viento

- ¿Por qué huyes?

- No huyó

- Sí lo haces

- ¿de qué o de quién?

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

- Ya te conteste

- No lo haz hecho- empezaba a lloviznar

- Piensa lo que quieras...- corto sus palabras, una voz le taladraba sus oídos

- Muerte, dolor, tristeza- resonaba en sus oídos

- Contesta, por favor.

La mujer lo miraba petrificada y con miedo en los ojos, él no había escuchado nada... La lluvia caía con fuerza...

- ¿Quién eres?- atinó a decir

*

Estaba cansado no había llegado a casa en toda la noche y día, evitando de esa manera a la guardiana lunar, abrió con pesar la puerta de su habitación y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cama, cayo de bruces sobre ella, con la cara hundida en una de las almohadas.

*

- ¡Bien hecho, Hiragizawa!- lo felicitaron en un corredor de Hogwarts.

*************************************************************************

**Notas disparatadas de la autora:**

En esta ocasión no dire que se me han agotado las ideas (mentirosa!), jejeje, creo que un poco sí, pero la buena noticia es que ¡Aún no me estoy golpeando la cabeza contra el ordenador!, ese ya es un avance. Lamento que este fic sea confuso y demás aberraciones de la mente de esta autora se estén plasmando en el fic, pero qué quieren que yo haga?, jejejeje. A qué soy adorable? Y modesta? Jejeje ^^UU. Se aceptan sugerencias, cajas de tomates, lechuga y demás, quizá pueda hacerme una ensalada estilo César! Jiji, comentarios, críticas (constructivas), regalos, Elfos perdidos (Légolaaaas!!!!!!!! +_+), Fox, Mulder, Tom Cruise, Sirius Black, mangas, Oliver Wood, Daniel Radcliffe, entre otras personalidades también se aceptan, fanfics, muchos fanfics......No se aceptan: cartas bomba, e-mails no productivos, lunáticos, paranoicos, cebollazos y saludos a mi madre. Sin más que decir, me despido. Se me olvidaba FELICES FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS!!! Ups! Creo que soy yo la que ya esta alucinando.  @_@ no le hagan caso a lo último jejeje.

**Última nota aclaratoria:**

Se hace referencia a:

· El Señor de los Anillos.     J.R.R. Tolkien      

· Harry Potter.        J.K. Rowling (espero haberlo escrito bien)

· Elizabeth, la reina virgen 1998

**Glosario:**

· Athelas: sinónimo de hojas de reyes o asèa aranion. El olor de las hojas de athelas tienen una frescura vivificante. La fragancia "recuerda una mañana de rocío, a la luz de un sol sin nubes, en una tierra en que el mundo hermosos es apenas una imagen fugitiva" S.R.R. El Retorno del Rey

· Elen: estrellas, élfico quenya

· Elfos: gente hermosa, según Tolkien y su mitología

· Estel: esperanza. Uno de los tantos nombres de Aragorn.

**Nota casi olvidada:**

 Ya se imaginaran quien o debo decir quiénes? Se integraran al fic, verdad?. Son locuras mías, locuras, locuras.....

_Loca por tus besos,_

_Loca de pasión,_

_Loca tú me tienes....._

Shalalala, estoy delirando, también omitan esos versos o lo que sean, ups! Creo que es una canción... ¬¬ UUU


End file.
